


Prefall R76xReader A/B/O

by QueenAnarchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnarchy/pseuds/QueenAnarchy
Summary: so.. i dunno if i posted this here before but i dont think i did so here is it, this is originally on my tumblr but i wanted to also have it here so enjoy
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Prefall R76xReader A/B/O

You loved them both, your loving Alphas. Jack and Gabriel, two very strong alphas that have claimed you as theirs. Laying in bed of your shared apartment you nuzzled more into the warmth around you, behind you is Jack as he had an arm around your waist spooning you from behind. In front of you was Gabe one of his arms under your pillow and under Jack’s. The room was filled with snored from both alphas, it was a strange miracle you could sleep with these two rumbling in the night. 

Feeling content in how you laid in bed you debated if you wanted to fall asleep again, maybe just for a little taking in the warmth of your alphas before they woke up and started the day. Feeling Gabe shift in his sleep he pulled you closer as well as Jack’s head on his arm. Having pulled you closer to his chest you gave a small croon as his warm, spicy scent filled your nose making you relax into a puddle of goo. 

In your half sleepy state you thought back to when this all happened all because of an Alpha named Ana Amari. You ended up landing a job at overwatch as a desk worker pushing papers, a simple desk job that started to bore you after a few months. You where in the break room trying to think nursing the warm liquid in your cup enjoying the scent and hit cup in your hands. 

It was then a small child seemed to panic running inside. Startling you in the process. Confused and processing what was going on you locked eyes with the small child under the table shivering in fear and balling there small eyes out going on and on about wanting their mother. 

Slowly placing your cup down on the smooth countertop with a soft click, you turned to try and get a better look. “Um…. Hello?” You questioned not fully sure on how to approach the child. With a sniffle they looked up with a whine pulling there small legs close to their chest. With light steps you walked closer to the table crouching down slowly.

With a soft voice and a small omega charm of a croon you gave a soft smile. “You are lost aren’t you…” waiting for a response and never getting one you shake your head sitting on the ground with the little girl under the table. “My names [y/n]…. what’s yours?” Trying to keep a light voice and tone the girl slowly looked at your with a sniffle rubbing her eye. “F-Fareeha” the child whispered out. Smiling you noticed her knee was scraped and her arm and elbow also looked scrapped. “Fareeha… can you come out? You look like your knee and arm hurts”

Fareeha didn’t move a muscle eyeing you but seemed to relax at the soft croons you let out, as well as the calming scent from your body you slowly started to release into the air in the small room. With a little nod Fareeha started to move from under the table standing in front of you rubbing her eyes with sniffles. “Fareeha, where if you mother?” Fareeha frowned as she shook her head. “Mission” she mumbled feeling tears prick her eyes again starting to flow down her cheeks. 

Feeling your heart break at the sight you moved to grab a few tissues on the table in the box placed next to a fake flower arrangement. Kneeling next to Fareeha again you lighted her chin a little and started to clean the tears from her eyes. “Hey… it’s okay sweetheart” you mumbled with a small smile giving another croon. “Is there some else?” Fareeha nods a little looking at the ground. “I…I ran from my uncles” “well… let’s go find your uncles then, what’s their name?”

Fareeha opened her mouth to say something but was broken off by a shout of her name and the sudden rush of a scent, the scent of an alpha rushed your nose, making you quickly stand and put yourself in front of Fareeha, a sudden rush of parental instincts clicked making you growl at the body entering the room.

There stood two Alphas pausing as they entered the break room. Both looked confused but also a little surprised at the sight of an Omega growling at them standing in front of a child. “H-hi…uncles…” Fareeha said softly standing behind your leg. Hearing her voice say Uncles made your growl slowly die down and come to a stop as you looked at there faces before it clicked in your mind, you just fucking growled at the Strike Commander of Overwatch Jack Morrison and Commander Gabriel Reyes two war heroes from the Omnic crisis…. Your where about to get fucking fired.

Feeling something shift behind you it snapped you out of your mind blinking a few times from your small day dream, the soft warmth behind you shifted as you could feel warm soft lips on your neck over your claiming mark on your neck, sending a rush of warmth in your body. Giving a soft purr you turned your head to look behind at Jack seeing the mess of Blonde on his head. 

“Good morning” you purred out to Jack as he pressed his nose into the scar of your claim closing his eyes a little. “Morning” he mumbled as it was slurred together. Moving a hand away from Gabe you reached back to run your fingers into his hair as he melted into your touch. A deeper rumble came from in front of you, almost like a whine mixed with a growl. Looking up Gabe slowly opened one of his eyes almost in a pout from you removing your hand from his chest. 

Rolling your eyes you tilted your head up letting him lean in closer to place a kiss on your lips. “Morning Gabe” he gave something close to another growl moving closer to press sandwich you between the commanders. “Sleep well?” Jack asked as he was slowly waking up more turning his head to look at Gabe over your shoulder. With a small hum you took your hand back starting to run them in Gabes curls on the top of his head. “I did.. Why?” “your awake before us” Jack had a point but you turned your head with a smile at him. “I was thinking of when we first meet” 

Gabe let out a rumbling chuckle lifting his head up to look down at you. “Fucking Fareeha, sweet girl, but sometimes drives me nuts” “yes, but she was upset about Ana not being there” you mumbled. Gabe sighed and nodded. He loved the kid, but that day she was being a little hellspawn, headbutted Gabe so hard he had a small nose bleed. 

“Then again she did make us meet you” jack mumbled giving a nip at your neck again with a sly grin. “Our Omega” he chuckled. Rolling your eyes you turned to lay on your back to have a better look at Jack and Gabe. “that… she did” “i think a nosebleed was worth it” Gabe mumbled resting his head on his hand having freed it from under your pillow and Jacks. Taking in the warmth around you, you smiled closing your eyes again with a deep breath. It was perfect to you to wake up like this with your loving Alphas around you.


End file.
